monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghoul's Alive! panels
All dolls belonging to the Ghoul's Alive! line of dolls come with an interview printed on the back of the box. Clawdeen Wolf Clawdeen Wolf is not the kind of ghoul that likes to run with the pack because in her mind if you're not the lead wolf the view never changes. Everything about Clawdeen is fierce from her hair to her fashions to her loyalty to her friends, and she doesn't need the moon to be full to show it. We met with Clawdeen at the maul to ask her about her iconic howl. :MH: Thanks for meeting with us. :Clawdeen: Nice shoes. :MH: Thank you—they were on sale. :Clawdeen: Ooh stylish and on sale—the perfect combination. :MH: They're comfy too. So the question... :Clawdeen: Wait. I'll answer your question if you tell me where you got the shoes. :MH: Sure, I got them at that store next to the mad science kiosk. :Clawdeen: Killer—what's your question? :MH: What's it like when you let it all fang out, throw back your head and howl at the moon? :Clawdeen: It's like the feeling you get when you're in the front seat of a roller coaster and you're about to go over the first big drop. There's joy, excitement, anticipation, and a feeling that I'm ten feet tall and silver proof. Only I couldn't possibly put that all into words when it's happening so it comes out in a howl. I think it's the best thing about being a werewolf. :MH: WOW. Deuce Gorgon It's why Deuce Gorgon is so popular; he's cool, he's funny, he's athletic... he's dating Cleo de Nile. What isn't easy to see are Deuce's eyes. That's because he must keep them hidden behind a pair of shades or else, as he says, "It will cause my friends to rock out." We interviewed Deuce while he was waiting for Cleo to finish up with Fear Squad practice. :MH: Thanks for meeting with us. :Deuce: No problem, yo. :MH: We'd like to ask you some questions about your eyes. :Deuce: Sure—want to see them? :MH: NO-NO-NO-NO! :Deuce: Heh—just teasing you. :MH: Oh, right, yes, of course. We knew that... :Deuce: So, what would you like to know? :MH: Can you explain, not show, how your eyes work? :Deuce: Okay, well, the short and simple answer is that any monster that sees my eyes temporarily turns to stone. It has to be a living creature, too. I mean if I could turn inanimate objects to stone I'd go through like a ton of sunglasses. :MH: Do your mom's eyes work the same way? :Deuce: No way, dude. If you look into my mom's eyes you better be in a comfortable position cause you're going to be stuck that way for a long time. I'm never sure how long or short my power will last. :MH: I think you'd better go. The way Cleo's tapping her foot over there, she might put a hole in the floor. Frankie Stein Frankie Stein is an almost inexhaustible supply of positive energy and encouragement for the other ghouls at Monster High. We were able to tap into her for a few illuminating answers to our questions. :MH: Thanks for taking time in between classes to talk to us. :Frankie: Hey—no problem! I think it's scary cool you want to interview me. :MH: So we know that when you get nervous you can fall apart at the seams... :Frankie: Yeah, dad says that even his strongest knot is no match for teen angst. :MH: ...but you also seem to discharge electricity as well. :Frankie: Oh, I totally spark at the bolts when I get excited or embarrassed. :MH: Can you describe what it's like then to "spark at the bolts?" :Frankie: Well, first I can feel my face and my bolts starting to tingle and then they get hot and all of a sudden the hair on every monster around me is standing on end. I mean if they have hair. Oh no! I'm going to be late to Home Ick! Gotta go. :MH: Zzzzt... thanks for your... zzzt... time. Robecca Steam Robecca Steam is the mechanically marvelous monster that can often be seen rocketing, literally, through the halls of Monster High on her way to class. It seems that Robecca has a tiny problem being on time and spends much of her day playing catch-up. We took this into account when we set up the interview so weren't surprised when Robecca showed up fifteen minutes late steaming and gleaming. :MH: Hello, Robecca. Thanks for coming. :Robecca: I am so terribly sorry for being tardy. I hope I haven't ruined your day. :MH: Not at all. Relax, dear, we're just glad you made it. :Robecca: I recently started taking a new gear oil supplement which, I hoped, would correct this vexatious flaw, but alas... :MH: Perhaps this is not the best time to ask, but what do you think makes your internal clock run slow? :Robecca: No, it is a legitimate question, and one which I have devoted a considerable amount of steam to solving. Unfortunately, all my efforts have been in vain, and until my father is found I fear there will be no solution. :MH: Any updated news on his whereabouts? :Robecca: I would love to tell you the latest, but can you tell me what time it is first? :MH: It's a quarter til... :Robecca: OH MY GHOUL! I'm late again! I have to jet—terribly sorry. Let's do this again sometime. :MH: Okay—we'll set up a time... in pencil. Spectra Vondergeist Spectra Vondergeist glows through walls, doors and floors like they're not even there. We caught up with Spectra, it wasn't easy, and asked her a few questions about this unique ability. :Spectra: I'm not a gossip. :MH: Right... that's really not what we'd like to ask you about. :Spectra: It isn't? Well okay then, because I'm not going to just float here and be insulted. :MH: Perish the thought. :Spectra: Ooh, I like that. Now how may I enlighten you? :MH: Can you describe what that it's like to pass through a solid object like a wall or floor? :Spectra: You mean you can't do that? :MH: Not without serious scraping and bruising, no. :Spectra: It's an odd question but I'll try to answer it. Imagine yourself underwater in a swimming pool on a sunny day. The water is clear but you're not wearing a swim mask or goggles. With your eyes open you kick off the buttom and head toward the light, everything is slightly blurry until you break the surface and then it's clear again. That's what it's like for me when I pass through a wall or floor and come out in another room or hall. Of course I don't need to hold my breath. :MH: Amazing. Thank you for such a transparent answer. :Spectra: Okay—I'm leaving now. :MH: Thanks for your time. Toralei Stripe Ask any students in the halls of Monster High and they will tell you that Toralei is... well... ahem... let's just say she purrs to the beat of her own drummer. Her distinctive meow was familiar to many of the monsters we talked to, but strangely enough, none of them wanted to comment on record. We set up an interview with Toralei in the creepateria, but she had other ideas and surprised us by appearing next to our table at the Coffin Bean hours before the interview was scheduled. :MH: Weren't we supposed to do the interview in the creepateria? :Toralei: Yes, but I don't like to be predictable. :MH: We've heard that about you. :Toralei: Purrrhaps you should believe everything you hear. :MH: Then let's talk about you for a moment if you don't mind. :Toralei: Mind? I insist. :MH: It's no secret that you enjoy seeing the law of claws and effect in action... :Toralei: Oh yes, that. Well, my werecat curiosity means I tend to see the world as a series of dominoes all neatly lined up in intricate patterns just waiting for some monster, preferably me, to come along and give one a nudge. I simply can't help but meow at the thought of it. Excuse me, I just noticed Cleo walking by in a rush. I should go make sure nothing's out of line. :MH: Okay... thanks for your time. Category:Doll logs